


To Summon A Demon King

by TheHighKingMargo



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighKingMargo/pseuds/TheHighKingMargo
Summary: Margo, Quentin and Fen try their hand at summoning, set after the current tv show





	To Summon A Demon King

The sky was pitch black, as though the stars themselves were scared to shine down on what can only be described as a dark ritual, one used out of desperation for the truth and for sins to be forgiven.

Margo, wrapped in a mixture of fillorian leather, and Lorian furs was standing over an incredibly complex and over the top summoning circle, her hands joined together with Quentin and Fen. On one hand she was proud of them both for finally getting out of their depressive stupor, and that Quentin had finally decided to adopt the royal fillorian garb, but on the other hand she was sure she was about to die and was angry that this was how she was going to go.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She asked a now impatient duo.

"Yes!, you owe me for selling my baby to the fairies, and we need to find out the truth" Fen replies, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

In all honesty, Margo was already sure of the truth, or sure in a truth that she wanted to be real, she wasn't sure, she just chose to believe that Eliot was killed by some monster, instead of the alternative that plagued her, but still anger bubbling up that comment, because it was true, but also because Fen knew why she had made the deal.

"You know wh-..."

"Can we just get this over and done with already?" Quentin said aloud, cutting through the start of yet another back and forth argument between his friend and someone who he grew close with, but always reminded him of Eliot, and now the monster that comes along with it.

"That's all I want to do is to summon this demon to see if they know if Eliot is still in there, or if the monster got rid of him"

Margo nodded, both taken aback by the bluntness she usually used now being used against her, but also half distracted by everything that had brought her to this situation. They had been through a lot. Her rag tag gang of magicians, along with Fen, had broken through a memory spell, beat the dictators that were the library, they removed the siphon, but whilst everyone else was celebrating this new age of magical return, Quentin, Fen, and Margo, stood in a field, now starting to chant the summoning incantation to summon a literal king of hell, Purson, the demon of truth.

All of a sudden, what sounded like a high school band class that only had trumpets to use, sounded out into the night, attempting to tear down the mental wards in place, a useful grand entrance for a demon king, Margo mused refusing to let the pain show on her face that had Quentin wincing, kicking herself for not placing wards on Fen.

"It's not often I'm summoned, but it's always by royalty, nothing new again" the voice sighed.

After the tirade of terrible trumpets, the last thing any of the three expected was a voice so... gentle, the voice that sounded like it wanted nothing more than to protect you, only so it would be able to have the honour of eating you later on.

Margo and Quentin bowed, and with a startle Fen followed, awestruck from the demon that stood over them, not in the summoning circle, but instead standing happily outside of it, this mixture of a fully nude man with the head of a lion, sitting on a bear and holding a snake.

"I know why you summoned me, and it's out of the intent to find out the answer that I don't kill you now, for not only incorrectly summoning me, but summoning me without the proper attire or sacrifice"

There was that voice again, the one that promised Margo the world if only she were to give it all up.

"Wait, so you don't know if Eliot is still in there?" She replied, her anger flaring up as well as the rest of the emotions she'd been repressing.

"No, tha-..."

"What do you mean?, how do you call yourself the demon king of truth if you can't answer One. Simple. Fucking. Question. Is Eliot still alive or not?" Quentin yet again interrupted, with that vicious bluntness, tears rolling down his face.

The demon snapped, raising Quentin up with a gesture of his arm, causing Quentin to feel a warmth spread throughout his fancy fillorian undergarments.

"Don't test my patience again, God killer, if you weren't on this quest to answer a question that I want the answer too, you'd be dead, now unless you want to annoy me further, I'll be leaving, but my eye is on you, all of you" and with that final display of what reminded Margo of the homophobic jock trope in most crappy films and tv shows, the demon king was gone, a mist lingering where they once stood, and without an answer to their question"

"Fuck" shouted Quentin to no one in particular  
"Fuck, we summoned them for no reason, it was useless, what the fuck do we do now"

Margo, not willing to show how much she hoped to get an answer, but also trying to keep her composure for Quentin and Fen.

"I'm leaving,I suggest you go bathe Q, and Fen, we will find Eliot again, I promise"

And with that Margo walked away, before either Fen or Quentin could reply, walking hastily towards her royal bedchamber, so she could fuck her feelings away with Prince Ess, and she was so close before she heard those few words accompanied with that voice that chilled her to the bone.

"Margo!, I finally found you again!, Will you play with me?"


End file.
